User blog:Inferno Pendragon/He Who Fights Monsters..
so, Halloween is approaching and I figured now would be a good time to let you guys know of a new project I'm working on "He Who Fights Monsters..". Set in an alternate-reality in which magic and science co-exist there lays many horrors which must be fought against by Eric Lane, a man who is both cursed and blessed with the ability to hunt down and defeat the many monsters which inhabit this alien landscape. As Eric goes along his journey he shall meet friends and enemies as well as stumble across a conspiracy that will make him question the age-old question of what is a monster and what is a man.. CAST Eric Lane - in his mid-30s Eric has many scars left over from a life of neglect, abuse and violence, both physically and mentally: yet it is Eric who is capable of walking the line between the world of men and the world of monsters.. a gift that ruined his childhood, cost him his would-be-love and ultimately drove him to his current existence as a drifter.. Merry - a 26-year old waitress at the Dead End Bar she is often abused by Brook, who owns the Bar and also acts as a local crime lord: despite the abuse Merry does not turn to the police (knowing that many are paid to keep quiet by Lang Industries). Yet when she and Eric meet up she soon finds through him a means of escaping the depressing world in which she inhabits, gradually growing stronger with each new experience. Stewart Lang - the owner of Lang Industries and a controversial figure both on and off the stage who provides an international presence while secretly funding crime and vice across the world, his position making him (at least in his view) the true ruler of the world. Brook - the owner of the Dead End Bar and local crime-lord who often beats his all-female staff, including Merry - he is very open about his criminal behavior and sees himself as part of the elite "untouchables" due to the fact the police turn a blind eye to even his most blatant displays of lawlessness: all it costs is a small donation to Lang Industries every couple of weeks and Brook is almost above the law.. Pauline Cuts - a mysterious woman who appears as a quiet and timid sort but in reality is one of the many supernatural creatures that inhabit the shadows, though no one is certain for sure it is rumored Pauline is actually a guise for Yuki Onna, a powerful Japanese spirit of winter. MONSTERS many monsters shall appear in the series, of varying natures and abilities - almost all of them shall be based on creatures of mythology and folklore.. some confirmed monsters shall be: Vampires - risen corpses who feast on the lifeblood of living creatures, they can vary from humanlike in appearance and behavior to rotten monstrosities that are almost as mindless as zombies yet far more resilient to death. Redcaps - vicious creatures no bigger than a grown-man's fist yet covered in thorny skin, iron-boots and heavy pick-axes which they use to kill anything that gets in their path: requiring their blood in order to keep their mystic caps wet, for if the cap should dry out the Redcap will perish.. Werewolves - human by day and wolf by night these tormented souls are often cursed, though some are insane enough to actually desire such a fate and become even more dangerous upon being transformed: a bite from a werewolf will result in the curse being passed on unless one cauterizes the wound immediately. Kelpies - resembling old men, beautiful women or black horses these creatures are actually water-demons that delight in drowning any foolish enough to befriend them, devouring the body and leaving behind only the liver. Succubi - female demons who mate with mortals during sleep, they are in general less malignant than their male Incubi counterparts but are extremely aggressive when it comes to finding a mate - willing to torture and/or murder rivals or those who invoke their wrath. Category:Blog posts